Uso Mitaina I Love You
by Angelstar1158
Summary: Sakura's musings after Naruto left to get Sasuke back. Please R&R.


I was searching for pictures of Sakura when I was hit with this idea. Don't ask were it came from, it just came. Meh, don't ask, I was very bored at the time. Please review, onegai. And correct my japanese if it is wrong, arigatou gozaimasu.

**Uso**** Mitaina I Love You – Ai no Sakura** (Sakura's Love)

_Reisei__ na manazashi de kono chijou no in to yo wo  
Sayuu ni kakiwaketeku  
Watashi wa ano koro kara kimi wo mane shitakute  
Sukoshi togarashita kuchibiru de saki e tsukisusumu_

__

I loved him so much. I tried so hard to make him notice me, but he doesn't even send a glance in my direction. Always saying that I'm annoying, always telling me that I need to train more. Heh, I think that he can't love me.

_Miwatasu__ kagiri hirogaru  
Uso no sakanai sougen wo  
Yume no naka de mita koto ga aru  
Soko de kimi wo matteru_

__

Demo, I'll still try. I gave up too many times in the past; I was always scared and needed to be protected. Ino-chan protected me when I was a child, she gave me hope. Then, we became bitter enemies because of him. Uchiha Sasuke. The boy…….no.........young man who stole every girls' heart, including mine.

_Kandouteki__ ni owaru story hajimari wa  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you  
Machikirenai yo kouhan start_

__

Naruto, Lee-san. They've protected me too. They always said that they loved me, knowing that I love Sasuke-kun. They're so persistent. Lee-san gave me courage, Naruto made me believe in him. They're very good friends, dakedo, I try hard. Demo...............Sasuke-kun won't acknowledge me, no matter how hard I try.

_Endless ni utagau yori saigo made  
Ano uso mitai na I love you  
Kiite itai yo zutto zutto_

__

I poured out my heart and soul. I meant every word when I said I'd do anything for him. I didn't want him to leave. To leave this village, to leave everyone, to leave his friends, to leave his team, to leave........me. I felt so lonely without him.

_Kotoba__ ni zenbu wa takusenakutemo  
Koe ni daseba sukoshi wa kanarazu tsutawaru hazu_

__

I may not be strong, but I'm intelligent. Even then, why do I still chase after him, knowing that he might not love me back? I know that it's stupid but I truly love him. It doesn't matter how long it takes, if he loves me, it'll be worth it. Worth it to see him acknowledge me, worth it to hear him say the three words I want to hear from his normally silent mouth.

__

_Ma mo naku tokiakasareru shinjitsu__  
Issho ni tashikameyou  
Me ga sametemo kanashikunai sekai ga  
Futari wo matteru_

I can't and won't give up on him. Even if he joins the Sound. But, Naruto promised, Lee-san promised that Sasuke will come back. They all promised me. They gave me all the more hope. I'm waiting because of that. I cried because of Sasuke, wasted countless tears because of him, but I don't regret it at all. I love him, that's all that matters.

__

_Senrosoi__ hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru  
Ano hi ienakatta I love you  
Oitsukenai yo last spart_

Kakashi-sensei dropped by a while ago, assuring me, with a smile, that Naruto'll bring him back. I just have to believe in his abilities. I gave him a soft but watery smile, believing him. I didn't know what I should think so I should just believe in that.

__

_Hon no sukoshi utagau toki dou suru no  
Mou usotsuki demo I love you  
Soba ni itai yo zutto zutto_

Maybe, I shouldn't be a shinobi. I'm not like Naruto with a seemingly endless supply of chakra. I'm not Lee-san with the ability to powerful taijutsu. I'm not Ino with that Shin Tenshi of her's. I'm not Kakashi-sensei with his 1,000 jutsus, Sharingan and Chidori. Atashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. A girl with a crush on Uchiha Sasuke and number 1 smartest rookie.

__

_Kandouteki__ ni owaru story hajimari wa  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you  
Machikirenai yo kouhan start_

I chased after him since I was a child. I loved him. A merely admiration grew to a crush which bloomed into love. He would never see it though, but I just hope one day....one day. Naruto, bring Sasuke-kun back safely. Sasuke-kun, don't go to Sound, stay with me, stay with your friends, everyone.

__

_Senrosoi__ hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you  
Oikakechau yo zutto zutto_

Sasuke-kun, onegai. Please come back. Aishiteru.

__

_I love you.... I love you...._

__

__

**Owari**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
